


Blue

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Post CoLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the break-up, Magnus realizes how much Alexander Lightwood was a part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue.

Everything is just so fucking blue. Magnus finally starts to take notice when his laundry from the past few days is full of his best blue shirts. And he realizes he can't even remember the last time he wore anything but shades upon shades of goddamn blue.

It rips him apart.

He starts to see everything inside his apartment. The canary yellow – the color scheme he originally selected to clash and be sarcastic, yet he grew used to [somehow] – was replaced by a sickenly pleasant robin's egg blue. Just perfect to offset the midnight navy of his furnishings. His make-up – eyeshadows and nail polish and even his fucking _glitter_ – is every shade of blue he could ever see. The ripping doesn't stop even as Magnus puts on his jacket – and thank god he doesn't actually _own_ any blue jackets, only black leather – and leaves the apartment. Hopefully, the mundane world will provide some difference before Magnus rips his hair out. [Which he has noticed has blue tips now.]

Everything is still motherfucking blue.

Mothers carry their babes in blue carriers. Girls talks their mouths off on blue phones they pulled out of their blue purses to match their blue belts and blue shoes. Arrogant boys show off their new sports jerseys – decked out in blue.

Blue is everywhere around him, in all different shades.

Their all the wrong shades. Their not _Alec's_ shade of blue.

Magnus collapses against a park bench. Thank god it's just plain wood and never would Magnus be so happy for _plain_. He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes in a vain effort to not spill anymore tears over the Shadowhunter. He hadn't talked to the boy, hadn't seen any of his hair-brained friends in weeks. He knew what they had wasn't through with him, but Magnus had never thought timid, simple Alexander Gideon Lightwood had integrated this deep into his life.

Magnus breathed in and out, letting his hands flop onto his stomach. Absentmindedly, he looked at the over his chest. Just a flicker of fingers and blue sparks danced from fingertip to fingertip.

Maybe he was always meant to find Alec.

Maybe he was always meant to fall deeper and deeper into Blue.


End file.
